You can do it
by Masayo
Summary: “I can do it put your ass into it,” Natsuki snapped up and whirled around to see Shizuru standing in the door way with the sun shining behind her. Shizuru had that quaint smile on her lush lips and the mischievous twinkle in her amber eyes.


~I own nothing~

* * *

Music played loudly in the background of the garage as Natsuki worked on her motorcycle. Her silky blue hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head; small strands loosely falling around her face. She wore tight fitting jean cutoff shorts done in a daisy duke style, a black bikini top, and black china flats. The door to the garage was wide open to letting in the afternoon light and fresh air. Natsuki sang along to the song that was playing as she washed her bike _"You can do put your back into it,"_ she bent over the seat of her bike to get a dirt spot when she heard a gentle voice sing along with her

"_I can do it put your ass into it," _Natsuki snapped up and whirled around to see Shizuru standing in the door way with the sun shining behind her. Shizuru had that quaint smile on her lush lips and the mischievous twinkle in her amber eyes. She gracefully glided over to Natsuki, stepping into the shaded area of the garage. Natsuki's eyes widen a bit in surprise when she saw what Shizuru was wearing. She was clad simply in a creamy colored bikini, giving off the illusion of nudity, her long lait colored hair draped around her, and white little flip flops with tiny flowers on them. She almost looked liked a nowadays version of the Venus painting to Natsuki. "Ara ara Nat-su-ki I said put your ass into it," Natsuki blushed a deep red and looked away. Shizuru softly chuckled, now she stood just inches from Natsuki, her slim elegant hands tugged at the waist band of Natsuki's shorts, throwing Natsuki slightly off balance so that she had to place her hands on Shizuru to steady herself. "Oh…Natsuki…" Natsuki's eyes bugged out at where her hands were to balance herself. Shizuru slightly threw her head back at Natsuki's soft but firm hold her breast.

"I...Uh...Shiz...Uhm…" Natsuki was at lost for words. Shizuru smirked seductively as she undid the top button of the shorts and slowly zipped down the zipper. "Shizuru…" Natsuki's hands quickly went to Shizuru's to stop her but Shizuru wasn't about to let her. Shizuru easily slipped a hand in Natsuki's shorts and cupped Natsuki. Natsuki's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of Shizuru's hand against her. "Shiz…Shizu…ru…" Natsuki tried to control her breathing but Shizuru smirked wickedly and gently rubbed her palm against Natsuki feeling the satiny feel of Natsuki's bikini bottom and efficiently stopping Natsuki from talking.

"Yes…Nat-su-ki…?" Shizuru leaned into Natsuki and purred in her ear. Making Natsuki shiver in pleasure as Shizuru's warm sweet breath caressed her neck and putting slight pressure to Shizuru's hand. Shizuru chucked to herself as she felt Natsuki's bikini getting slightly damp, never removing her hand, Shizuru slowly moved behind Natsuki and pulled Natsuki back against her with her one hand. Natsuki couldn't control the groan from escaping her lips. Shizuru had Natsuki just where she wanted her. She started placing soft butterfly kisses along Natsuki's neck and shoulders, her other hand going around Natsuki to cup one of her breast to message and tease the nipple, the other hand moving a little more harder against Natsuki. Natsuki threw her head back to rest on Shizuru's shoulder as she started to pant and moan in pleasure at Shizuru's ministrations. Shizuru stopped when she felt Natsuki fully wet and almost ready to release herself. Natsuki's legs almost buckled under her when she was automatically released without warning. She slowly turned to glare at Shizuru, holding herself up with the aid of her bike

"Shizuru…" she said in a deadly warning. Shizuru smiled and looked around the garage

"My, Natsuki you listen to interesting music," she clasped her hands behind her and put on her innocent face. Natsuki's eye started to twitch

"I'll show you interesting," Natsuki tackled Shizuru to the ground, Shizuru let out a surprised gasp as her near bare back hit the cold floor of the garage. Natsuki straddled Shizuru's hips and held her hands above her head. "I said put your back into it," Natsuki smirked as she gently but firmly rubbed herself against Shizuru. Shizuru slightly arched her back at the feel. Natsuki pulled back just a bit to give Shizuru a passionate kiss which Shizuru used to her advantage but taking Natsuki by surprise and flipping her over so Shizuru was on top.

Pulling out of the kiss _"I can do it put your ass into it," _Shizuru breathless said. Natsuki chuckled as her hands rested on Shizuru's hips. Shizuru curiously looked down at herself as to why Natsuki would be laughing all of a sudden. It was then that she noticed that when she flipped Natsuki, Natsuki had slipped out one of her knifes to cut off Shizuru's bikini top. Letting Shizuru's creamy full breast to hang out and making Shizuru lightly blush. Natsuki stopped chuckling but she smirked as caught one luscious breast in her mouth to suckle on. Shizuru gasped in pleasure leaning back to give Natsuki better access to it and throwing her head back with her eyes closed at the sensation. Natsuki shifted slightly to kiss her way down Shizuru's lean smooth torso, stopping at the edge of Shizuru's bikini bottom; she lifted Shizuru slightly supporting her by holding Shizuru's firm round ass. Natsuki slowly slid the bikini bottom down inch by inch causing Shizuru to pant heavily and whined her hands in Natsuki's hair.

"YO! IS ANYONE HOME!?" Natsuki and Shizuru froze upon hearing Haruka's loud voice.

"May-Maybe we should come back later," Yukino quiet voice could barely be heard responding to Haruka

"WHY? I KNOW THEIR HERE SOMEWHERE. LET'S CHECK THE GARGE, NATSUKI MIGHT BE WORKING ON HER BIKE," Natsuki and Shizuru slightly panicked at hearing Haruka's statement. They both jumped up quickly, Shizuru covering herself with her arms and made her way to hide behind one of Natsuki's cars. Natsuki kicked Shizuru's bikini top under her work bench and pretending to resume working on her bike.

"THERE YOU ARE! DIDN'T YOU HEAR US CALLING YOU?!" Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see Haruka with hands on her hips and her sour looking face. Yukino stood slightly next to her and behind her, apologetic look on her pleasant face.

"Hn," Natsuki went back to her back. Haruka huffed and stomped her foot

"Where is Shiruru? We need to talk about the schedule for next semester," Haruka demanded. Natsuki shrugged. Haruka glared at Natsuki's back "Well? Where is she?"

"Around," was Natsuki's only answer. Haruka was about to start ranting when Yukino quickly but gently spoke up

"She might be at the beach with the others?" she offered.

"Ok then to the beach," Haruka marched off. Yukino right behind her trying to keep up. Natsuki sighed, Shizuru popped up from behind the car to see if the coast was clear, Natsuki looked over to her.

"She's gone," Shizuru nodded. Natsuki smirked at Shizuru still trying to cover herself; she slowly stalked over to her. Shizuru eyed her

"Natsuki?" Natsuki stopped just in front of Shizuru and opened the back door to the car, motioning for Shizuru to slide in. Shizuru hesitated for a second

"Don't worry it's completely sound proof," Natsuki smirked "You're going to need it when I make you scream my name," once Shizuru was in Natsuki slipped in after, making sure the door was closed and locked before keeping her word.

* * *

This is just something I wrote for my imouto awhile back. What I can remember, it was somewhat of a challenge to see if I could write yuri smut.

Mai-HiME (c) Sunrise

_You Can Do It_ by Ice Cube

~Enjoy~

* * *


End file.
